I'd Rather Be The One You Cheat With Than Cheat On
by I-Run-To-You
Summary: Rayne was part of the recruits for Victoria's army of newborn vampires. Jasper saw her, coveted her and made her his mate. But he and Alice are together too...An intriguing love triangle.


*_Flashback Moment_*

I sat on the floor of my room, doing an 1,000 piece jigsaw puzzle. I had only begun just today, but I had already almost completed it. Just a few more seconds and...

"There!" I exclaimed, looking at the finished New England farm scene puzzle in admiration. I could have stared at it for a long time, but suddenly my cellphone rang. I rushed over to it immediately, knowing full well it could be my superior vampire, Victoria, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rayne? It's Jasper. I just wondered if you wanted some company. I saw you amongst the new recruits, and I have to say, you really stood out!" His voice was so admiring that I touched my long, dark, wavy brown hair self-consciously, and fiddled with my side-swept bangs. They partially covered my right eye. "So...can I come over?" My brown eyes went wide with this notion.

"Uh, sure. Wh-when will you be here?" I asked, trying to maintain an air of normality. It failed miserably.

"I'm right outside," he said with a strange husky tone. Then, with a _click!_, the line was disconnected.

*_Present Moment*_

"Hey, babe," my blonde vampire mate said to me, giving me a one-armed squeeze of affection, which I readily returned. I gazed into his eyes, savoring every detail of his perfect face. Sometimes I couldn't believe this stroke of luck, the one that caused me to end up with him. Other times, though, my heart would be stabbed with jealousy-if that's possible for a vampire like me-in the thought of his other vampire mate: _Alice_. Jasper had told me he had been trying to break it off with her for about a month after we got together; but the trouble was; she could see things before they happened, and Jasper didn't want to hurt her, if she found out about me. I, for one, felt sorry for this Alice, who had no idea she wasn't wanted anymore. Even her all-seeing sight was failing her.

"So...have you broke the news yet?" I inquired, praying that his answer was yes. We'd be able to stop hiding behind a web of lies if Jasper had. He ran his hands through his thick, wavy blonde hair nervously. "So you haven't?" My tone was bitter, and I hated myself for giving away how I really felt.

"No, but...I need time, Raynie. I Just don't want to hurt her. She loves me." His eyes pleading with me, and my breath caught with the use of his nickname for me.

"But, the question is, Jas...do you love her?" I found myself fearing his reply. He gazed deeply into my eyes, and a strange wave of calm broke out, assuaging the pit of insecurity in my stomach.

"No." It sounded across the room, and I could tell from the sureness in his voice that he really meant it. I took a deep breath as I realized what I had to do. "Jasper...I need to tell Alice myself." His amber eyes widened in shock. "B-but that would ruin everything we've worked for!"

"I know. But I have to do this. Because she should know that I'm the one you'd rather cheat with than cheat on." With that, I straightened up in confidence with the realization of my ephiphany.

Praying that Jasper had given me the right address, I knocked on the door of a large, white house with many sizable windows. A beautiful female blonde vampire opened the door. Her brow wrinkled in confusion when she saw me.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked in a distracted tone.

"I-I'm Rayne Hale, and I'm here to see-"

"Alice." Her tone went cold. "Alice, there's a visitor for you." Then, glaring at me like I was filth, she strode from the doorstep, muttering all the while. A short female vampire with spiky black hair came skipping over. When she glanced at me, her face fell. "Hello, Rayne." Her voice was filled with such animosity that I found myself wanting to shrink back.

"Alice. I think you know what I'm here for." I began. Her stone-cold gaze told me she did. "Right. Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I've done." She made a motion as if to speak, but I cut her off. "Please hear me out, okay?" She nodded mutely, her onyx eyes looking less murderous. "I came here to tell you about Jasper and I. It was so stupid of us to act as we have acted, thinking that you wouldn't find out; that it wouldn't hurt you! You've been with him for so long. You have no idea how much I'm sickened by myself! I knew that he was with you, but I never thought it'd be an issue. I was so very wrong, and I've wasted time thinking that I hated you all this time, but really, I hate myself. And Jasper." I bit my lips, hoping she wouldn't want to hurt me still.

"Rayne." I looked up to see her try to smile tentatively. "I really appreciate what you've done-or tried to do-. But I'll never forget this. And I'll probably never forgive Jasper. I'm still deciding whether I'll forgive you or not, but you and I will never be friends. So please," Alice's musical voice paused shortly, as if she were making up her mind, then continued. "Leave now, while it hasn't sank in yet." I quickly grabbed the door handle. But before I could twist it to escape, her voice called to me again. "Rayne?"

Y-yes?" My voice trembled.

"I forgive you." She smiled sincerely now, and motioned for me to depart. I did so with great joy, and I sped back to the man I would spend the rest of my life with, the man who I would die for, the man that I loved: Jasper Hale.


End file.
